UnderWatch
by Aconsta
Summary: "What's funny, eh you bloody wanker." "You, and the entirety of this team, that's what's funny. Is this what you call family bonds?" "What, have you not been apart of a family?" "No." "Well then, looks like your apart of this one now." "Could be worse I guess." "Hey" What does it look like when a Ex-Talon live with Overwatch. Not normal, let me tell you that.
1. Chapter 1

UnderWatch

Chapter 1

"You know, I got an itch in my throat, is water an option?" the brown haired youth asked, handcuffed to the table in front of him, casually looking at the two in front of him. Tracer and Winston exchanged a look, before Winston huffed and got up to get their "guest" water. When the ape left room, Tracer took a closer look at the young man before her. He was tan, not like Symmetra or Pharah, but it was there. The Caribbean most likely, with his brown eyes and hair, it was a good fit. What drew her attention most however was the Talon uniform he in, which explained why he was cuffed to the table at the moment.

"See something you like do we?" That accent of his certainly helped make her think his place of origin was by the coast, his eyes exercising a certain carefreeness, but Tracer had no problem seeing the caution that swam underneath, though if that was from the time at sea or his occupation, she was unsure. His posture, while seemingly relaxed to others was, to her eyes, tensed and his eyes seemed to be searching the entire room, looking for _something_.

"Nothing as of yet love, but I do see a puzzle, and I quite like puzzles." she said, spinning her gun around her finger, totally at ease with the person in front of her, even if he was a member of a known terrorist group. Well, she reasoned to herself, he was immobilized at the moment. "Really, you seemed more the sort of person to enjoy something more fast pace than that" he replied, looking at her, no, next to her head at the door, like he was waiting for-

"Here you go, water straight from the tap," Winston said, placing a glass in front of the young man. His eyebrows rose in question, looking at the ape he asked, "You expect me to drink this?" Tracer could tell that Winston was annoyed at their young wards comment. "You asked for water, did you not" was the response, from her companion. The youth gestured to his hands, making his predicament clear for the two agents. "You asked for water, not if you could drink some", Tracer shot a glare at her hairy friend, thought the young man just rolled his eyes, bemused at them it seemed.

"Fair enough, lets get on with the questions, I'd like to get out of these cuffs quickly, and they are making my wrists so sore right now." He said almost like being held in bondage underneath a base filled with heroes was just a weekly occurrence.

Winston nodded, glad to start, he had a quest in hearthstone to finish up. "Alright, lets get started. Surname, then first please." The youth nodded.

"Silva, Alan"

So that's his name, Tracer thought to herself, looked more like an Alfonso if you asked her.

"Age?"

"19"

"Home"

"None" No pause, no hesitation, this boy truly felt like he had no home. Winston felt a sense of sympathy, remembering the time before the man he thought of as a father took him in. He shook his head, this boy was the enemy, can't get emotional, he had a job to do.

"Place of Birth"

"Havana, Cuba"

"Occupation" here Winston gave a slight growl, mostly cause he knew the real answer.

"Ex-Paramilitary, part time explorer, full time badass" the now named Alan said, a hint of pride and sarcasm in his statement. Tracer snorted in amusement, the lad had a piece of her own humor in him. The ex part of the first part still registered in her head however.

"Affiliations?" The million-dollar question, whatever he said next would mold how she and the rest of the team would treat him. Winston did a good job of masking any sort of emotion when he asked, and for this she had to give him props.

"Ex-Talon Squad Leader and Ex-Red Cross Rescue." Instantly, Winston's face became stone cold, and so did Tracer's. Alan had to take great care to not start sweating and keep a look of neutrality as he spoke. He kept repeating his mantra to not act in front of the two sitting in front of him. Calm is an advantage, can't capitalize on what they can't see, at least that is what he keeps telling himself.

"What do you mean, Ex-Talon" Winston growls, and god does that sound put fear in Alan's head. Breaths, he said to himself, in and out, yin and yang, neutral look, logical reply, now, speak. "It means exactly that. I am no longer a member of that group. That's why I came here the way I did. Or perhaps you think that it's normal to just walk up to your HQ, hands up and no weapons, and ask to chat. " The sarcasm in his last statement was a bit much, but hey, he was talking to an angry looking Ape and a stone faced time shifter, so what if he is feeling a bit stressed.

"So, what exactly did you want to talk about then?" Tracer asked, eying Alan to see if he was up to something. Even if that entrance was a bit unexpected, that doesn't mean anything, well mostly anything. Alan took a breath, the time had come, just say it, be quick and pray to God that the outcome is something that played to his favor, though knowing his luck, that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm willing to trade with you highly sensitive and secret information concerning Talon plans, hierarchy, equipment, all of it."

There, it was out on the table, now to see what they were going to say. Now he said the word trade, but what's stopping them from injecting him with a truth serum, of just torturing the info out of him. He was praying that since they were heroes that they wouldn't do that, but you never know. What he didn't expect was for them to just up and walk out of the room. Panic tried to seize control of him, but he fought it down, they were going to talk with the rest of the team, well, that's what he hoped was going to happen. Not use getting hopes up when it would be tie to fight out of the place, well, die trying to anyway.

 **Outside the Room**

Tracer and Winston walked into the hidden room connected to the holding room. There, Mercy and Zenyatta stood, watching the Alan now alone in the room. Tracer started the conversation. "So, what do you think Doc, Zen?" The two seemed to talk with each other quietly, and then looked at Tracer. It was Mercy that answered. "According to own scanner, he was completely honest with his answers. Biologically speaking, everything checks out."

It was here that Zenyatta took over. "His spirit also seems to be honest, though the color looks odd. Normally, there are multiple colors that define a person soul, with a single base color that is their personality. His however, is a mixture of many shade of grey. The grey color is common with logic, though the many shade suggest a personality with of cynicism and sarcasm and cold humor. I believe that our young friend has done both good and bad, and he is searching for a second chance, and it is up to us to give him that chance, to both redeem himself and help him." The robo monk said. The four looked at each other, before they agreed that it was time to return to the boy with their answer.

As the two-walked back into the room, the same spike of anxiety threatened to take over Alan's mind. His teeth clenched and he forced himself to be calm. As they sat, Winston spoke. "We are willing to negotiate the terms of the agreement with you. Now this is a trade, so we are willing to listen to what you want, and we will try to find a solution that will help us both. Now that being said, what do you desire from us a Overwatch for your information concerning the terrorist group known as Talon."

Alan had a face of neutrality, but they both could hear the small sigh of relief that came from him. What he asked for was what made the two (four) members of Overwatch surprised. Out of all the things the young man could have asked for, this was not what they had been thinking of. "Can I live here for bit, please?"

 **Tada. Thank you all for the obvious applause going on right now. Anyway, yes I put an OC in there, but it is going to be a mostly funny story that is about how the rest of the characters interact with my character. A few serious moments will happen, but yeah, this is mostly for laughs. Thank you all and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

UnderWatch

Chapter 2

It was three days after they had come to an agreement. In return for all information Alan had on Talon, he was allowed to stay (in specific parts) of the compound. So far, he had only hung out with Tracer and Winston, them having shown him where he could go, what he could do (which wasn't much) and introducing him to the members of the team that had were not on a mission.

Currently he was in target range, practicing with throwing knives, while Tracer watched. "So, how did you end up as a part of Talon?" she asked. The question was on her mind ever since she met the young man. In fact, he was all she thought about recently, so there were so many questions that she wanted to ask him.

"They paid well." He answered as he threw another knife at the target. _Thunk_. Alan frowned, off to the right and too high. He went over to retrieve his weapons, and Tracer followed him. "That's it? Money? Nothing else?" Tracer fired, was that the only motivation he had, money? That didn't sound like him; the way he acted told her that there was something more going on.

"Well, yeah, I guess. They gave me a place to live, training, money, what else should I have wanted?' _Thunk_. Closer, but now it was too low, and slightly too much left. "No other reason? They didn't kidnap your family, force you, brainwash, hypnotize, any of that? I'm sorry but that doesn't seem like you to be that simple." _Crack_. Alan looked at her with a cold fury in his eyes; the knife he threw had hit the frame behind the target.

"You don't know me, Tracer. You have no idea what I've been through. You wouldn't understand living without a purpose. Fighting everyday to find your reason to exist. Do not tell me what does and does not seem like me, because you have no clue just who and what I am." His peace said, Alan turned his back to the Brit, and went over to remove his knife from the wooden target. He heard Tracer exit the room, a soft "I'm sorry" announcing her departure.

Later

"Maybe I was too harsh on her." Alan thought as he was on his bed. He hadn't meant to lash out at her like that, but what she said brought memories that were best forgotten to the forefront of his mind.

Alan Age 9

Living, as an orphan in Havana was never a good time, especially so when a giant robot emerged every few months to destroy the town before retreating to the depths of the ocean. Less so when gangs ran the streets while the government hide behind the massive gates that separated them from the worst of the attacks.

There was a time when Alan believed in heroes. He was entranced with the idea of Overwatch, and the tales of how they saved the day. His older sister (the matron) would regale the many stories of them for hours when he was a boy. She had this necklace that was never not on her neck. It was just a plain sliver one, but she said her father gave it to her before he passed away.

One day, the local gang came knocking on the door. They wanted his sister to pay them money for "protection". She refused, saying that they didn't even have enough for themselves. They didn't like that answer, so they dragged her out of the house, made all the children watch as they beat her. Alan ran to one of the thugs, demanding that they stop. They laughed at him, and just as they were about to do more, the giant robot surfaced. One of them stole her necklace and the rest of them ran as the did other children

He saw them, the heroes that he looked up too. He begged and pleaded to the one with angel wings to help his sister. However, the solder with blonde hair said something that forever changed life forever. "Listen kid, we have more important things to take care of right now if you don't mind." However, Alan just kept pleading with them to help, and then the older male punched him. On the floor, all he could do was look as the blonde man glared at him and left, the woman not once glancing back at him.

It was raining when the tragedy was over. Alan had eventually made his way to where his sister was. Under pieces of a fallen building she laid, helpless and dying with blood pooling around her. She looked at him and said "Please, don't blame them for this. You are good boy, don't let this change that." That was it, with her dying breath, she had told him to forgive, either the thugs or the ones that call themselves heroes he didn't know. It was at this point that his eyes were opened; those that claimed themselves as good where no better than the thugs that polluted the city. It was there, next to his fallen sister that he swore to himself that he would never allow anything like this to happen again, no matter the cost.

Six years later, he had tracked down the thugs that had stolen his sister's necklace. He walked into the hideout, and when the six of them in the same room he pulled out a gun that he had stolen from one of the city "guards". Every single last one of them, he killed without remorse, not even the building was safe from his anger, as he torched it to the ground. Necklace in hand, all he could do was keep it with him, as there was no grave for his beloved sister.

Present

It was two years later that he had joined Talon. Just as his sister did, the necklace was never apart from him. So when he woke up to see a young girl wearing it, looking at herself in the mirror that he, understandably really, pulled out a knife that he kept under his pillow (no agent was ever without one) and spoke with clenched teeth.

" You've got ten seconds to take off her necklace before I slice your fucking neck." She obviously had not been expecting for him to be awake, cause she let out a shriek and ran out of the room. Not willing to let her get even a foot with the necklace, he jumped out of bed and gave chase. Yelling profanities all the way down the hall, it was in the common room that he caught her, hiding behind a literal wall of man. Reinhardt is he recalled correctly.

Since he had a knife out, the rest of the gang pulled out their respective weapons and aimed at him, the gang being Tracer, Winston, the blonde woman that looked familiar and a Samus wannabe. Winston looked alarmed that the boy had pulled a knife on a team member, and quickly tried to make sense of the situation.

"Alan, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, his Tesla at the ready, seeing the boy burning with a fury not unlike his primal side. Tracers looked confused, however the conversation between them yesterday was fresh in her mind, could this have been what he was talking about?

"That _bitch,"_ he pointed his knife towards the girl behind the goliath of a human, "has something that belongs to me, and if she doesn't give it back _now_ , I will ripe out her fucking throat." Alan spat, anger getting the best of his normally rational mind. Reinhardt took a cautious step forward, not wanting to give the young boy any reason to pounce, which was becoming a more likely possibility by the minute.

"Easy there lad, just what exactly does young have that is yours." Everyone was thankful that Reinhardt had said something. Either Alan was unwilling to charge at the mountain of a man, or the gentle voice had calmed his nerves, it didn't matter as Alan slowly lowered his knife.

"My necklace, she is wearing my necklace, and she has no right to even touch it, let alone wear it." Alan said, his posture becoming less aggressive, but the biting anger with clearly present in his voice. Everyone looked at , seeing the item in question hanging from her neck. It was clearly old, and not very expensive, though that was most likely not what made him willing to murder for it. Winston slowly approached taking it from her shaking hands and made his way to Alan, holding the necklace in clear view, and gave it back to him.

The change was immense the moment it was back in Alan's hands. The knife dropped out of his hands, and he almost lovingly grasped the chain in his hand, most of the anger immediately drained form his eyes. Alan nodded at Winston and Reinhardt and glared at before making his way back to his room. After a moment, Tracer took off after him, and Winston turned to look at . He was going to have to talk with her about this sort of behavior; though his predominate thought was wondering if Tracer could handle the clearly upset boy.

Back with Alan, he had entered his room and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the sliver in his hand. There was a knock at his door, and even though he didn't answer, it slowly opened to show Tracer gingerly making her way to him. She stood there awkwardly for a moment, before Alan broke the silence.

"You heroes are all the same. Jus taking and taking and never giving consideration to what the effects will be."

"Can I sit here, darling?" she asked, not bothering to respond to his statement, Alan shrugged, and she sat, making sure to give him plenty of space.

"What is that necklace mean to you, if you don't mind me asking." She hoped that he would answer the question. What he said was circling around her head. So he had a bad experience with heroes before it seems, she thought to herself. Just as she thought he wouldn't respond, he spoke up.

"Everything, it means everything to me." Alan let out a sad smile. "She was the only person to care for me. No one had ever looked at me the same way, so full of love. So when I saw that other girl wearing it, I just got so angry, that her memory would be disgraced by the likes of that _harlot_."

"Who is _she_ , Love?" Tracer had no idea who he was talking about, but it was obvious that it was someone special to him. A part of her was seething that this other person had this much attention from him, but she pushed it back, that was not going to help at the moment.

"She was my sister." So he told Tracer the entire story. The thugs, the ones that called themselves heroes, all of it, he left no detail out of the story. Somewhere through the telling of the story, he had started to cry. So when Tracer gave him a hug, he couldn't help but release all of the built up emotions that had gathered throughout the years.

The sadness, the misery and anger came flooding out, and when he passed out from emotional fatigue, Tracer laid there with him, not willing to let go. She swore to herself at this moment, that no matter how difficult it would be and no matter to cost, she was going to help him. After all, what kind of hero would she be if she left her family to suffer alone?

 **Wow, that was difficult to write. Seriously, it was going one way, then I decided, nope, let us take a full 360 and go the opposite direction. I'm not really good with progressing the relationship of two characters together, so tell me how I did. Also, a bit of backstory into Alan's past, so that will help explain the way he will act in later chapters. So next I plan to introduce Mei, Mcree and give a little history between Reaper and Alan. That's the plan, but I'm not good with keeping plans. So it may change. Anyway, thanks for the reads, and I'll you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

UnderWatch

Chapter 3

"It can never be easy, can it?" Alan asked to no one in particular. He was currently at a stalemate with the Reaper, two shotguns pointed right at his chest, duel colt 1911 pistols aimed at both the Reaper and Widowmaker. The climatologist Mei behind him desperately trying to stop the blood from pouring out of her shoulder. Beside Reaper, Widowmaker was slowly being thawed out from her iced condition. Alan couldn't help but think about how such a simple mission went to shit so fast.

2 Hours Earlier

"You want me to do what now?" Alan couldn't help but double check that he had heard Winston correctly. He could have sworn that he heard Winston say that he "Need you to accompany Mei to reactivate the climate lab in Puerto Rico. According to her, they had gotten information that would help us understand the cause of the random weather that has been happening recently." Alan nodded his head. Yup that's what he thought.

"So why me and not someone else that's, you know, part of Overwatch?"

"One, everyone else is currently on a mission and two, you've ben here for about two weeks now, so if you want to keep staying here, you are going to have to do some missions for us. We are going to pay you of course so-"

"Replace my ammo and have Tracer make me a batch of cookies when we get back and call it even." Alan interrupted. The basic necessities, food, water, shelter, and stuff were already taken care of. No need to put a strain of the place, they aren't funded by the UN anymore, so cash must be tight, at least that's what he figured. Looks like he was right, if the appetitive glance by Winston was anything to go by.

He went to gear up for the upcoming mission. While everyone else on the team had flashy get ups, Alan preferred to keep it as none descriptive as possible. Black trench coat, Kevlar vest over a black t-shirt, long black cargo pants and combat boots, a black bandana covered the bottom of his face, leaving on the eyes visible. The main weapon was a M4A1 complete with scope and grenade launcher. There is a reason it is the favorite of American special operations and it was his as well, reliable, durable, and accurate, nothing would replace his M4. Duel colt 1911's were holstered to his sides, an extendable baton in the pocket, and a few extra magazines of ammunition, just in case.

Tracer and the rest of the team made fun of him because out of the large array of weapons on the team, his was one with the most the traditional and according to Reinhardt, boring loadout. He'd shrug and say it was habit, why use something so unconventional when the basics worked just as well. Since it was just going to be a recovery mission, he decided to forgo the EMP and frag grenades and grabbed a stun grenade.

Loaded out, he went into the briefing room to meet his partner. Turns out that Mei was a Chinese woman about 40 years old. She was dressed that he would suspect that she would be more home in an igloo instead of the base. Ice climber coat, and all, she stood there waiting for him. As he approached, it seemed as if she were conversing with the little robot that was floating around her. She was so engrossed with her conversation that he had to clear his throat loudly to get her attention.

She blushed as she realized that there was company. She laughed nervously, then introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Mei-ling Zhou, but you can just call me Mei. You must Alan, I've heard so much about you Winston and Tracer." She was smiling, but Alan could clearly see the nervousness behind her. "Yeah, I'm Alan, so, wanna fill me in on the way there."

"Earlier today, I had gotten a signal from the base in Puerto Rico that new data was being filtered. Now, I had gone there a couple months ago to restore the computer, and connected it to my data to indicate if anything new came up. I got that this morning so we are going to retrieve that data." Alan nodded, Cuba had been blasted with storms ever since he was a boy, but his sister had told him that before the Earth had changed, it was a beautiful place. It was hard to imagine with debris everywhere all time. The rest of the ride there was filled with mindless chatter, mostly to get Mei to trust him more, as they would be working together, even if was just recovery mission.

They mostly exchanged tales about the places they've been and experiences they had undertaken. Being in the Red Cross had sent him all over the world, so had managed to keep pace with all of Mei's misadventures with some of his own. When they landed down, they got into professional mode, well, at least he did. As they walked in the building Alan couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, which it was, much to his dismay.

The entire thing had been a trap. When they reached the core of the building with the computer that analyzed the data, it turned out to be false. Suddenly, entire teams of Talon filled the room and Alan pulled Mei behind cover firing with his M4, and whenever they would clomp up into groups, he'd let go one of his grenades. However, there was enough of them that he ran out of ammunition so he was forced to switch to his baton. He had Mei switch from shooting icicles at them to freeing them in their place as he went to work knocking them out.

It was going well until Mei was hit in the shoulder, losing her ability to shoot, so Alan was forced to finish the rest of them up with his colts. He went to check on her condition, and when he turned around to find Reaper and Widowmaker approaching them. It seems as if Widow was hit with one of Mei's ice shards, due to frost covering her being. Seeing them here, Alan knew that the chance to escapes without injury had just gone from hard to near impossible.

So there they were, Mei bleeding on the ground, Reaper and Widow staring him down, guns loaded and everyone tense and waiting to see what happens next. Alan only see one way this could go. He spoke quietly to Mei, not taking his look off the two across from him. "Mei, I need you to get out of here and get back to the base. When I say run, run and don't look back, no matter what, got me?"

"But Alan what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just make sure that you get out of here and get help. Now, **RUN**!" Alan had thrown the stun grenade, blinding Widow while Reaper turned incorporeal to avoid the blast, but he wasn't able to get a shot off as Mei ran past them and out the door. Reaper turned, now enraged that his target managed to get away from him, but fortunately he could take it out on the fool that thought he could interfere with his plan. Widow had gotten her senses back and glared at Alan.

"So, I guess that the plan was to lure Mei in with false information about the research and then capture her. Too bad you didn't count me in the equation, aren't Reaps?" Reaper snarled as he started to shoot at Alan, who had rolled to the side and started to fire back. Widow rappelled her way up to the rafters in order to get a shot off to incapacitate her prey.

"I figured that you wouldn't have died after our last encounter, but to join Overwatch, you really must have a death wish, Raptor." Reaper hissed out, agitated that none of his shots were hitting, it had been easier the last time they had fought. Unknown to Reaper, the only reason Alan had not been hit yet was because the vest he was wearing was absorbing most of the damage. However, it wasn't going to last much longer if he kept getting hit.

"Yeah, well, birds of prey often have a habit of rushing towards death." Alan panted out, struggling to keep the right amount of distance away. Too close and those shotguns would make easy work of him, too far and he'd be picked off. The opportunity he was looking for came when Reaper had thrown the guns to the ground and reached to pull out a new pair. That was what Alan had been waiting for, cause he threw himself at Reaper; he wasn't surprised that he phased through Reaper, in fact, that's what he had been counting on. So when reaper reappeared, Alan was already pulling the trigger on his colts, putting a pair of slugs straight into Reapers chest, knocking him down so that Alan could make a mad dash towards the exit.

He would have made it had it not been for Widow jumping into his path. Alan slide through her legs as she was taking aim, and knocked her legs out from under her with his baton, and hitting her in the head to make sure that she was out cold. Alan only barley managed to roll out of the way as he heard Reaper shoot at where his head had been. Once again Alan and Reaper were staring at each other, trying to find any option that would tip the scales in their favor.

"I trained you well, to have lasted this long against me and the Widowmaker." Reaper gasped out, feeling the fight take a toll against him. Alan wasn't standing much better, feeling blood run down his side, as he looked to find that a shot had found it's target after all, it was only now that he felt the effects, and falling to his knees, he knew that the battle was over

"I'll see you in hell, Captain. There'll be a place with your name on it so I can kick your ass for the rest of eternity." Alan chuckled as he falling to the floor, not an ounce of strength left in him to make any attempt to stand.

"See you there, Lieutenant Silva, I'll send you some friends before I go." Reaper said walking towards the young man on the floor. It was all Alan could do to look at the person that would be his death. _Bang_. Then it all went dark.

 **Jeez, at this point I might as well change the tags of the story. Anyway, not entirely what I said I'd do, but whatever. Quick update. I'm going to be in New Mexico for the next two weeks, so there won't be an update for like three weeks cause I'm going to be hiking and I'll be dead when I get back. Anyway, thank you all for the support and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace**


End file.
